It has been known to incorporate audible and visual output alarm indicating devices in connection with various types of fire monitoring systems. Such systems, which are usually installed to monitor conditions in a region of interest, often include a plurality of audible and visible output devices scattered throughout the region being monitored. Such devices usually receive electrical energy from the monitoring system. Optionally, they can be energized via a local power supply.
In some known systems the audible and visual output devices incorporate switches, jumpers and the like for purposes of setting device parameters. For example, representative parameters include output volume and/or tone pattern for horns, output volume and/or repetition rate and tonal characteristics for chimes, input power and amplifier voltages for speakers. For visual devices, such as strobes, light intensity or candela setting is required. Very often establishing such settings requires that the installers read blueprints or wiring diagrams. All of these steps are error prone and also slow down the installation process.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary prior art alarm and monitoring system 10 which can be installed in and usable to monitor a region R. The system 10 includes a plurality of spaced apart detectors 14. The detectors 14 could include fire detectors, smoke detectors, gas detectors and the like, all without limitation. The detectors are in communication via a medium 16, which could be wired or wireless, with a common monitoring control system 20. System 20 which could incorporate one or more programmed processors communicates with the members of the plurality 14.
System 20 also incorporates audible, visible output control circuitry 22. The circuitry 22 can be used to provide electrical energy to a notification appliance circuit indicated generally at 26. The circuit 26 has coupled thereto a plurality of audible, visible devices indicated generally at 28. The devices 28 could include audible only, visual only or combined audible/visual devices.
The devices on the notification appliance circuit 26 are energized by the output control circuitry 22 in response to the monitoring system 20 determining that an alarm condition, perhaps a fire or gas condition is present somewhere in the region R. When the notification appliance circuit 26 has been energized, all of the devices 28 receive power from the control circuits 22 and enter an active state emitting their respective audible or visual alarm indicating outputs in accordance with their respective previously established switch settings.
FIG. 2 illustrates a representative member 28i of the plurality of output devices 28. As noted above, the device 28i receives electrical energy via the notification appliance circuitry 26. The device 28i incorporates both audible and visual outputs. In this embodiment, an installer would set one or more switches 30a to establish the audio outputs and one or more switches 30b to establish the visual intensity outputs.
Switches 30a, 30b are in turn coupled to control circuitry 34 which could be implemented, at least in part, with a programmed processor and executable instructions 34a. The executable instructions 34a can provide functionality to 34b,c to read the audio select switch(s), 30a as well as the candela select switch(s) 30b. 
The executable instructions 34a can additionally generate one or more audio output waveforms, in combination with appropriate output hardware as would be understood by those of skill in the art. Output signals from the audio waveform generator 34d can be in turn coupled to audio drive circuitry 38a which can in turn drive the physical audio output device 38b. 
Strobe control instructions 34e, in combination with any needed processor hardware, as would be understood by those of skill in the art, can couple strobe control signals to strobe circuit 40a. The circuit 40a in response to signals received from the hardware/software combination 34, 34e can in turn drive strobe light 40b. 
The switches 30a, 30b are, as noted above, set when the respective device 28i is being installed. They are hidden from view when the device is mounted on a base or on a electrical box. To change the settings the respective device must be removed from its installed location, usually on a wall or on a ceiling. The switches are readjusted and then the device 28i can be reinstalled.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to be able to minimize the actions the installer would have to take to install the respective device, such as the device 28i. It would also be desirable to be able to take advantage of economies of scale and to the greatest extent possible, install common audible, visual or combined audible/visual output devices throughout a region irrespective of whether the devices are to produce horn or chime type outputs or verbal inputs, or, visual indicia, light. Further, it would be desirable to replace existing audible, visual or audible/visual units with another unit in the field without having to determine what the prior switch settings had been so as to replicate them in the replacement unit.